Once Upon a Kiss
by HC247
Summary: Is there anything sweeter? A series of one-shots that chronicle different types of kisses shared by our favorite couple. Pretty much an excuse for mindless Fiyerba fluff. Rated for future content.
1. Dream Kiss

**This will be a series of one-shot with a common theme. Yes, I know Avaric wasn't in the musical, but he's just so much fun to write. Hope you enjoy.**

**1. Dream Kiss**

* * *

"You can't be serious."

Next to her, Glinda let out a huff and glanced over at her roommate. "Oh, Elphie. Don't be such a killjoy. It's just for fun!"

Elphaba shook her head. "Forgive me, Glinda. I simply can't see how twirling an empty glass container on the floor and having to exchange saliva with whomever it points to as a result can be classified as 'fun'."

With an impressively quick reflex, the blonde's hand shot out and latched on to the green girl's arm as she stood to leave. "Come on, Elphie. Stay. Besides, everyone plays Spin the Bottle at least _once_ in their lifetime."

Her reply was clipped. "Not everyone."

"You mean you've never…" Elphaba couldn't help but wonder how long her best friend's mouth could stay in that position before something flew in. "Well, Miss Elphaba, this changes everything. Now you simply _have_ to play!"

"I'll pass, thanks"

"Elphie!" Glinda was on her feet in a heartbeat, strategically placing herself between the green girl and the door. "Don't even think about going back to the room. You spend all your time there as it is."

She wouldn't easily be dissuaded. "It prevents a great deal of bodily harm brought on by the outright stupidity of the student body as a whole."

'Sarcasm isn't going to get you out of something this time. Sorry." Glinda seized her hand and began to drag her back to where their small group of friends sat on the opposite end of the room. "Bu I am not letting you go through your entire school experience without playing at least once."

_Lucky me. _Yanking her arm free from the blonde's grasp, Elphaba moved her gaze from her friend to the door and back again. _I could take her_

Planting her hands on her hips, the Gilikin heiress leveled such a convincing glare on her friend that if Elphaba had been easily intimidated, she might have actually felt the smallest bit of fear for the woman in front of her. "Elphaba Thropp, don't you dare. I can see the wheels turning in that green head of yours and of think for even a moment that I'm going to let you walk out that door and miss out on a perfectly good time, then you've got another thing coming. Now quit your sulking and at least try to have fun!"

Elphaba was running out of excuses. In all honesty, she didn't want to just walk out on everyone. She enjoyed spending time with her friends (although that was a term she used loosely). Casting quick glance toward the said group, she grimaced slightly. Who in the right mind would….Slowly her grimace turned into a sly smirk. Maybe there was still a way out of this yet..

"Glinda." She leant down so she was whispering in the shorter girl's ear. "Even if for some bizarre reason I was interested in taking part in this small-minded ritual, look at what we have to work with? Why would you want to subject yourself to the humiliation?"

Glinda followed her gaze to where the males in the group-the whole three of them- sat. Fiyero and Avaric were engrossed in an intense game of paper football and Boq was sulking in the corner as Nessa tried gallantly to enchant him with her feminine whiles.

The green girl snorted. "Are you sure we want to put ourselves through this?"

Glinda shrugged. "Fiyero's here. That far makes up for the other two."

"But he's already yours, Glinda! You don't need to use a childish party game as an excuse to kiss him!

"No." A smile lit her features. "But it makes it so much more fun!"

Before she had the chance to protest, the blonde grabbed her roommate by the elbow and steered her back to the group. "Alright, everyone!" Glinda slipped into her role as hostess without a second thought. Taking a seat between Elphaba and Fiyero, she quickly arranged everyone into a small circle and placed an empty bottle in the middle. "I'm sure we've all played this at one point in our lives, but in case there are some among us who have forgotten, let me go over the rules once more."

Even thought she knew Glinda was trying to spare her the embarrassment brought on by her inexperience, Elphaba still couldn't help but feel a bit out of place.

Glinda briefly met her gaze before continuing. "It's quite simple, really. We all take a turn spinning the bottle and whomever it lands on, that is who you must kiss."

"What if it lands on someone of the same gender?" This from Nessa. She glanced from her sister to Glinda. "No offense to the two of you, but that is _not_ how I roll."

Elphaba couldn't help but smirk at her sister's inadvertent pun, but it was forgotten when Avaric offered his usual chauvinist comment of "That'd be kinda hot."

Choruses of "Pervert!" echoed from all three females while Fiyero and Boq exchanged a nervous glance, not quite sure what to do.

"As I was saying." Glinda continued after shooting a malicious glare in Avaric's direction. "If that does happen, we'll just spin again. That being said, I'll go first." She shot a wink to her boyfriend. "May the best man win."

Taking hold of the bottle, she gracefully sent it spinning in a perfectly circular motion. The whole group waited to see where it would land and when it did stop, not a word was uttered. Not until Glinda suddenly stated, half-horrified, half-humiliated.

"Boq!"

The Munchkin looked extremely pleased with himself as he nearly leaped from his position across from the blonde and ran to her side. Glinda was beginning to rival Elphaba for color and Nessarose wore an expression to rival any storm cloud.

Elphaba herself had to work hard to suppress her smirk. _Ah, the irony_

Glinda, always the proper hostess, refused to let her detestation show. Squaring her shoulders, she stepped forward, grasped Boq's shoulders and quickly pecked him on the lips. It was only when she turned around the Elphaba noticed the slight contortion of the blonde's face. Boq returned to his seat, positively glowing and completely oblivious to the daggers that Nessa was currently throwing his way.

"Dearest, why don't you go next?" Glinad said to Fiyero as she handed him the bottle.

He shrugged as if he did this every day. "Sure."

The Prince sent the bottle spinning and casually watched it as it made its circle, aided by the enthusiastic cheers of Avaric and Boq. Elphaba shook her head. _Men_.

The cheering ceased as the bottle began to slow in its pursuit. Everyone waited with baited breath to see who the lucky girl would be and a slight gasp went up when it landed in front of none other than…

"Elphie?" Glinda's shriek clearly conveyed the overall impression of the results

She felt her cheek's flush. "Me?"

Fiyero seemed unfazed. "Cool."

Elphaba still wasn't warming to the idea. "But…but..maybe it hit a rough spot. I'm sure it wasn't supposed to be me.."

"Come on, Elphaba." Fiyero's voice next to her caused her to start. "It's all in fun. I promise I don't bite." he smirked as he leaned in close. "Hard."

Resisting the urge to slap the smirk of his handsome face, Elphaba turned to her friend for support. "Glinda, I can't. He's your…"

"Oh, stop Elphie." Glinda was not helping. "It's just a game."

Seeing she had lost, Elphaba said nothing as Fiyero approached. Leaning down slightly, he placed a hand alongside her face and softly brushed her lips with his. Though it was a chaste one, the sensation of his kiss sent her heart racing. If Fiyero felt the same, he hid it well as he pulled away, winked at her, and returned to his place beside his girlfriend.

Around her, the game continued, but Elphaba's mind was a million miles away. That kiss was all she could think of and a small part of her couldn't help but envy Glinda…

* * *

_Boom!_

The clap of thunder echoed across the sky and caused Elphaba to sit upright in bed. Taking a moment to compose herself, she placed a hand to her heart and listened to the sound of the rain against the window. The sound of Glinda's soft snoring drew her back to the present and that was when she realized.

_The game. Fiyero. The kiss…_

"It was all a dream" she murmured. _Thank Oz…_

Yet as she curled back up on he bed and closed her eyes, she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit disappointed.

And she didn't have the faintest idea why.

* * *

Won't you make the little button at the bottom happy and click it?

* * *


	2. Accidental Kiss

**Firstly,a huge thank you to all who reviewed! I never expected this kind of response. I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**2. Accidental Kiss**

* * *

Winter had come to Oz

The landscape that boasted lush green grass and a host of flowers for over half a year was now blanketed in a cocoon of snow of the purest white. The tall quoxwood trees that towered over the hills were now stripped bare of their autumn finery, the vibrant leaves that once graced the branches having been replaced with a frozen layer of crystal. The many creatures that could often be seen frolicking through the fields were absent from the terrain, no doubt having succumb to the call of the winter slumber.

Everything seemed to slow in pace during the winter months. Life took on an almost lethargic tempo, especially on the campus of Shiz University. Between the excitement of returning home for the extended Winter break and the anxiety of passing final exams, most of the student body was on the verge of an emotional catastrophe.

Yet there were a few who still found time to have some fun.

It was for this very reason that at the very moment, five out of the six members of the Charmed circle were standing in the courtyard just outside of the dormitories. They had planned an afternoon outing as a stress reliever of sorts and were ready to depart had it not been for one individual.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Glinda said as she shook her head. "As of yesterday, she had still planned on coming with us, but when I left the room, she was still curled up in bed and ignoring me when I tried to call her."

"Is she sick?" Fiyero asked as he drew up bedside his girlfriend.

Avaric shrugged. "She seemed fine at dinner last night."

"I saw her just before we retired for the night." Nessa said as Boq brought her chair to a stop next to Glinda. "She came to my room for a while to coach me in Life Studies. We went over things for about an hour before my head started to pound from all the terms and theories." She shrugged and turned to Boq. "Have you seen her today?"

The Munchkin thought for a moment. "I saw her briefly this morning when I passed her in the breakfast line. She seemed fine. Didn't look any greener than usual."

Avaric and Nessa snickered at the comment, only quieting down when they saw the glares that Fiyero and Glinda were slanting in their direction. Smoothing the imaginary wrinkles out of her pink coat, Glinda stated. "Well, I don't know why she didn't show. It's a positively gorgeous day outside! Who wouldn't love snow?" She turned adoring eyes to the man beside her. "There's just something about it that's so romantic."

Fiyero indulged the blonde with his most charming smile. "And in the company."

Eyes were rolled towards the heavens all around as a high-pitched giggle split the air. "Isn't he sweet?" Glinda squeezed his hand before turning her gaze back to the dorm. "How can Elphie just sit inside all day? She needs to be out here with us."

"She's always been more of an indoor person." Nessa remarked. "Ever since we were young, she prefers to be next to the warm fire with a book in hand."

The green girl's roommate turned toward the building with a determined face. "Well, I don't care what she prefers. We all made plans to spend the day together and Oz help her if she thinks she can get out of it this easily. Excuse me, my friends."

That said, the blonde turned on her heel and began to march toward the ladies dormitories. The rest of the group watched her go, their expression ranging from questioning, to shocked, to startled.

Leaning over to Fiyero, Avaric said. 'So I'm guessing you can forget about your make-out session with your girlfriend in a public area."

The Prince narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Come on." Avaric grinned as he elbowed his friend in the ribs. "You know you were thinking about it."

Fiyero hit him in the face with a snowball.

* * *

"Elphie! Elphie, where are you?"

The green girl suppressed a groan. _She found me._

Burying her face in the book once more, Elphaba pretended to be engrossed in a world of spells, chants, and magic wands. Maybe if she stayed quiet…

"ELPHIE!" Oz, the girl could break glass with that voice if she wanted too.

She sighed. The sooner she got this over with, the sooner she could get back to studying for Morrible's practicum. Closing the book, she answered. "In here, Glinda."

Not even a clock-tick had passed before the blonde rounded the corner in a blur of neon pink. Even her cheeks matched her coat from the winter air. "Elphie! There you are!" She exclaimed as she came to stand over the green girl's chair. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be outside with the rest of us."

Elphaba lifted the book from her lap and held it up for her friend's inspection. "I'm studying, Glinda. Exactly what you should be doing. Morrible's practicum is in two days and you know how picky she is. You can't pass her exams by simply glancing at a few formulas an hour beforehand."

Glinda scoffed. "Stop being such a stick in the mud. You'll do wonderfully. You always do! Put the book down and come have some fun. You can always study later. Please?" Her gaze turned pleading. "Just for an hour?"

Knowing she would get no where with her friend this way, Elphaba decided to take the road that would result in less bodily harm to both of them. "Fine. One hour. Not a minute longer. I have other exams to study for and I need to do well in order to keep my place in the sorcery program."

"Yes, Yes. I know." Glinda had carelessly tossed the textbook aside and was physically dragging her friend toward the door. "Just come on already. If we can get Nessa away from Boq, maybe we can ambush the boys with snowballs from behind."

"Maybe" Elphaba muttered as she pulled on her coat ._And maybe one of those snowballs just might happen to slip in the direction of a certain pink-loving blond… _She smirked as she followed Glinda out the front door of the building. Maybe this could prove to be entertaining yet.

* * *

"There you are!" Nessa called when she saw the other girls walking towards them. "What took you so long?"

"Yeah. We thought maybe you got lost." Avaric paused in forming a snowball that was meant for Boq.

"Where were you, Elphaba?" Fiyero asked as she drew up beside him.

Glinda cut in before she had the chance to answer. "Where else? She was studying. Again."

Murmurs of understanding echoed throughout the group. "Someone needs to learn how to get a life." Avaric quipped as he stood.

"And some of us need to start thinking with the right end." Elphaba shot back.

Boq and Fiyero laughed as Avaric met the green girl's glare. "Artichoke." he muttered.

"Imbecile."

"Elphie! Avaric! Please!" Glinda attempted to mediate. "Can't we all just get along?"

The only answer was the whiz of a snowball past her head. It hit Avaric square in the face and the force knocked him flat on his back. To her left, Elphaba knelt in the snow, a sardonic smile on her lips. "Oh, Avaric. Did I hit you in the face? I'm so sorry." her smile faded. "I was aiming lower."

The boy's face was turning a range of reds. "Why, you-"

Another snowball to the chest returned him to his back.

Five sets of eyes turned to Fiyero, who now knelt beside Elphaba in the snow. When Avaric leveled a glare on his friend, the Prince only shrugged. "Sorry, man. It looked like fun."

Glinda's proclamation of "Snowball fight!" sent everyone running in different directions. Avaric took off after Fiyero, and Elphaba after Glinda followed Boq pushing Nessa's chair.

Despite the tense air that had started the fight, the mood soon became one of playful competition. On a sneak attack, Elphaba accomplished her task of striking the blonde with a rather large snowball, leaving her friend laying in a heap in the snow, sputtering as she tried to get the snow out of her mouth.

Elphaba laughed as she made her way back to Glinda's side. "Are you alright? Let me help you up."

Glinda accepted the hand, but attempted to pull her best friend down beside her. Elphaba sidestepped the attack by flinging her roommate back into the white powder and fleeing with a laugh. Not long after, it became evident that Elphaba had yet to be successfully attacked and she quickly became the target.

The green girl took off; avoiding several snowballs that were pelted in her direction _.And they wonder why I would rather be studying._

When it seemed that she had finally lost them, she paused for a moment to catch her breath in a small glade. Leaning against a tree for a moment, she slowly lifted her head and smirked slightly. She knew it couldn't have been too hard to confuse them. Letting out a long breath, she shook her head. _This was easier than I ….._

The next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground, covered in snow.

Fiyero stood above her, a triumphant grin lighting his face. "Gotcha."

Too stunned to say anything, she simply blinked. And then. "How…?"

He grunted as he sat down beside her. "Not too difficult, really. Growing up in hunting country was good for something."

She sat up. "That wasn't fair."

He shrugged. "All's fair in love and war."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "The Prince can wax poetic. And here I thought you were only here for the party."

Fiyero grinned. "I am. That doesn't mean I'm a complete moron." The look on her face clearly conveyed her doubt and he shot her a look before offering a hand to help her up. "We should probably get back."

She accepted his offered hand, but on his attempt to stand, she placed a booted foot parallel with his ankles. Surprise contorted his handsome face and he fell flat on his back

What she hadn't counted on was his grasp on her waist.

The world seemed to come to a complete stop around them. All of a sudden, Elphaba realized that she as settled quite comfortably on top him, her face only inches from his. Attempting to lighten the tension, she joked. "Sorry."

He wasn't laughing. Instead he asked. "What was that for?"

She shrugged and looked to the side. "Payback, I suppose."

He snorted. "Well, I'll definitely have a bruise in the morning."

She shook her head. "Look, Fiyero, I…" Whether it was the angle at which they lay, the winter air, or something completely different, when she turned her head toward his, the only thing she found was her lips innocently brushed against his.

Though it lasted only a clock-tick, the jolt that it sent speeding though their bodies was evident. They simply stared at each other for a moment, neither one quite knowing what to say. Then Fiyero lifted a hand to brush a stray piece of hair out of her face, letting it linger on her cheek.

"Elphaba" Her name was a whisper. She watched as he leaned up slightly, slowly drawing her head down to his once more-

"Elphie? Fiyero? Where are you?" Glinda's voice broke the spell that had seemed to weave itself around them. Elphaba looked away and Fiyero removed his hand. They both rose and were brushing the snow off of their coats when Glinda entered the glade, followed by the rest of the group.

"There you are!" She exclaimed. Her smile faded when she saw the looks on their faces. "Is everything alright?"

The green girl risked a glance at the Prince. _If she only knew…_

Fiyero had recovered much better that she had. "Everything's fine. I just gave Elphaba a taste of her own medicine."

Glinda's squeal of victory. "Finally! I told you, Elphie! You couldn't hide forever!"

_I'd sure love to try right now_. Instead she forced a smile. "I suppose not. Listen, Glinda. I really should get back to studying. You have fun." Before any of them had the chance to protest, she turned and ran back to the dormitory.

When she reached the sanctuary of her room, she collapsed on the bed and allowed her thoughts to return to what had just occurred.

_He kissed me_. She stared up at the ceiling in wonder. _He kissed me and he would have done it again if Glinda and the others hadn't shown up._

She sighed and rolled onto her side. _Why did I let him kiss me? He belongs to Glinda. He was probably only lost in the moment as I was. It was just an accident. It didn't mean anything._

Still, as she retrieved the book from her desk and resumed her studying, her mind was in an entirely different place. Instead of memorizing formulas and spells, she was commencing to memory the warm blue eyes and the soft touch of a certain Arjiki Prince.

* * *

**Won't you do your part to keep the button happy and click it? :D**


	3. Friendship Kiss

**I know most of you are eager to get to a real kiss. trust me, i'm eager to write one. I promise you it's coming soon. I'm a big fan of romantic tension, so to me, the buildup makes it all the more satisfying in the end. So stick with me on this and I promise it's coming sooner than most of you think. ;)**

**3. Friendship kiss.**

* * *

"You're going WHERE? To do WHAT?!?"

Elphaba winced as the blonde's high-pitched squeal split the air. The girl could reach pitches that only Dogs could hear.

If Glinda had noticed her friends' discomfort at the sudden display of delight, she didn't let on. "Oh, Elphie. This is simply wondrous! Have you told anyone else yet?" Before Elphaba had a chance to respond, the shorter girl squealed again and she threw her arms around her best friend. "Now don't you worry. I'll help with everything. Your dress, your hair. Everything has to be perfect!"

The green girl suppressed a groan. Leave it to Glinda to turn something as important as her visit to the Emerald City into an excuse to work her frivolous magic. As much as she loved her friend, there were times when she wished Glinda would exhibit a little more of the depth that she knew lay beneath the finely polished façade.

Pulling out of the blonde's grasp, Elphaba slanted her gaze downward. "Glinda, I'm just going for a day. Besides." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I just let you wreck havoc on me with one of your "makeovers", which, I might add, didn't turn out so well in the first place."

The shorter girl scoffed. "I don't know what went wrong. My makeovers always work. It must have been something on your end."

Elphaba quirked a brow. She highly doubted it.

Rather than stand there and argue with Glinda about such trivial matters (really, the girl could take the simplest statement and turn in into a full-blown tirade), the green girl elected to play along for the moment. "Really, Glinda, I appreciate it, but I'm not even leaving for another month. I think I can figure everything out before then."

The look that Glinda sent her way clearly conveyed her doubt, but instead of pushing the issue any farther, she simply shrugged. "If you say so, Elphie." Then her eyes narrowed with a sense of purpose "But don't think I'm letting you off so easily. There is going to be _at least _two, count 'em two, shopping trips. I don't care if I have to club you over the head and drag you there myself. There is no way in Oz you are going before the Wizard in that dour selection you call a wardrobe."

Elphaba had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from chuckling at the determination on her roommates face. Instead, she managed to simply shake her head. "There's nothing wrong with my choice of clothing."

A humorless laugh escaped the blonde. "Have you seen your wardrobe lately? It's black" She said the last word with such distain that one would have thought she had a personal vendetta against the color,

"What's wrong with black?" Elphaba asked as she leveled her gaze on the shorter girl. "It's a natural color."

"But it's just so…" Glinda paused for a moment to find the right word. "Depressing. Sweet Oz, Elphie, the last time I saw that much black was at my grand Popsicle's funeral. Would it hurt to incorporate a little color?"

This discussion was beginning to give her a headache. "Fine. I'll go on your little shopping escapes with you, but I get the final say as to whether or not I purchase anything. Deal?"

Clearly this wasn't working for the blonde. "Elphie…."

"Deal?" She wouldn't be swayed. "You're lucky I'm even agreeing to go. You know how I feel about wandering mindlessly through rows and rows of lace and silk."

Glinda sighed. She knew this was a close as she would ever get to cooperation out of the green girl. Placing her own hand delicately into her friends green one, she grasped it tightly and shook. "Deal. Now let's get going!" She began to pull her friend out of the room.

"Glinda!" Elphaba's voice from behind caused her to pause. "What do you think you're doing? I just told you that I'm not evening leaving for a month. Why the rush?"

The blonde shot her a look that clearly conveyed that the answer should be painfully obvious. "To find you a dress for the party, of course."

The green girls' eyes widened. "What party?"

A sly smile crept up her roommate's face as she grasped her arm and began to pull her toward the door. "The party to celebrate your trip, of course. Elphaba, don't give me that look. If there has ever been cause for celebration, this is it. So keep quiet and come on." She let out a short squeal. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Elphaba suppressed a groan as she followed her friend out the door. _Sure. A blast_

* * *

_At last. _

Those two words were all that the Prince could think of as he entered his private room in one of the Shiz dormitories. Tossing his keys on the dresser, Fiyero removed his boots and coat and flopped down onto the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Any time he returned from a trip back to the Vinkus, he was always exhausted. There was just something about his family that was just so …exasperating. They always managed to turn the simplest of events, in this case, the birth of his nephew, into a national festivity. Not that it wasn't a thing to be celebrated. It was, of course. His sister and her husband were both overjoyed with the new arrival, as they well should be.

Fiyero sighed and allowed his eyes to slip shut. If only they could be a bit calmer about it.

_Ah well. It's all over now and I can finally get back to relaxing. It's not like anything exciting ever happens around here anyway._

A sharp rapping on his door abruptly put an end to his solitude. "Fiyero?"

He cracked one eye open at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her.

He did.

Just not right now.

Closing his eyes once more, he shifted to his side so that his back was facing the door. Maybe if he stayed quiet, she would think he was asleep and leave him alone.

No such luck.

This time is was a series of quick raps. "Fiyero? Dearest, I know you're in there. I saw your coach pull up to campus." Another rap. "Fiyero, please open the door. I have to tell you something important!"

Resisting the urge to throw something quite large at the door, the Prince reluctantly rose to his feet and trudged the short distance to the door of his room. He opened it to see Glinda's smiling face as she threw her arms around his neck. "Welcome home, dearest. I missed you terribly." He returned the embrace and quickly pecked her lips before she moved past him into the room. "How is your sister?"

He shrugged. "Doing well. The delivery went smoothly." He leaned casually against the doorway. "Now what is going on in the beautiful blonde head of yours?"

He couldn't help but smile as an adorable giggle escaped her lips. "Charming as always, I see," She remarked as she took a seat on his bed.

He gave a one shouldered shrug. "It's a gift."

She giggled again and then. "You'll never believe it, Fiyero. She's done it! She's finally getting her wish?"

"Wait a minute." The Prince crossed the room to grasp her shoulders. "Who's done what? And what wish?"

Glinda looked at him as if he should already know the answer. "Elphie, silly. She's been invited to meet with the Wizard. It's what she's been working for this entire time!"

At the mention of the green girl's name, Fiyero felt his breath catch in his throat. He hadn't seen her since that day he had helped her rescue the cub from Dillamond's classroom. He shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts. Nothing about him had been right since that day. When he left to return home for a fortnight, he had hoped to gain some understanding of what had happened between them on that day.

He had gotten nowhere.

"Fiyero?" Glinda's voice called him back to the present. "Are you alright, dearest?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." He attempted a smile. "That's wonderful news. Elphaba has much to be proud of."

"That's what I keep telling her!" Frustration seemed to ooze from the blonde as she rose and began to pace. "This is not something that happens everyday! It's meant to be celebrated, not kept secret. That's why I'm hoping that this party will-"

"Wait a clock-tick" He was right behind her. "What party?"

She sighed. "The party I'm throwing for Elphie to celebrate her achievement"

He cocked his head. "And Elphaba is alright with this?"

Guilt colored his girlfriends face. "Well, I never really gave her the chance not to be. It's for her own good, Fiyero. She needs to have some fun in her life! Just say you'll be there."

Though his mind screamed to decline, something within him wouldn't let him. "Of course I will. When is it?"

Her answer was simple. "Tonight."

"Tonight?" He ran a hand through his short hair. "That's kind of short notice, isn't it?"

She shrugged. "I've been planning this for a week. It's not my fault you weren't here."

She was right, of course.

The Prince sighed and nodded. "I'll be there."

The smile he received was almost blinding. "Wonderful!" Glinda reached up to kiss him once more and then headed toward the door. "Seven o'clock in the common room. Elphie will be glad to see you. She's been awfully quiet lately, even for her. You guys always seem to get along really well." She squeezed his hand. "I'll be good to see her smile again. Goodbye, dearest. See you tonight."

Fiyero watched as she flounced down the hallway and then closed the door. Leaning heavily against it, he closed his eyes and let out a long breath. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who had been doing some thinking as of late.

* * *

When Fiyero entered the common room later that evening, he was surprised to see that the room was nearly full. People seemed to mill all around him, some gathered in small groups, other conversing in larger ones, still others that had seemed to find a permeating home by the punch bowl.

_Glinda hadn't been kidding when she said this would be a party_

Nervously clutching the small package he had brought with him, he scanned the crowd for the lady of the hour. It took him a moment, but he finally spotted her in the far corner of the room, sitting on a sofa that looked like it had been there when Morrible attended Shiz.

She was alone and looking quite uneasy while she fidgeted with the hemline on her lavender dress that had Glinda's name written all over it. The poor girl must be dreadfully uncomfortable.

Before he could think to stop himself, he found his feet moving of their own accord to that very corner, stopping only momentarily to return the greetings of Boq and Avaric from their place by the food. Her gaze was down when he reached where she sat and quietly clearing his throat, he asked. "Is this seat taken?"

Brown eyes snapped up to meet his blue ones. "Fiyero!" Her clearly conveyed her surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the Vinkus."

He shrugged as he took a seat next to her. "I only returned this afternoon. Glinda told me about your letter. Congratulations."

A slight blush caused her cheeks to deepen in color. "Thank you. I'm excited to go." She looked at him once more. "How are things at home?"

He couldn't help but smile. "My sister had her baby. A boy."

A slight smile played on her own lips. "Uncle Fiyero."

"Yeah." He ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit from childhood. "I'm glad I was able to be there for it."

An awkward silence fell over them for a moment until Elphaba noticed what he still held in his hands. "What do you have there?"

He seemed confused for a moment and then realized what she meant. "Oh, this!" He shrugged. "It's not much, but here." He thrust it in her direction and she accepted it, a strange expression gracing her features. "I thought you might be able to use this on your trip."

Elphaba said nothing for a moment as she stared in wonder at the guidebook to the Emerald City that had been contained in the package. Fiyero felt his heart sink. _I knew it was a stupid idea…_

But to his surprise, when Elphaba lifted her head, she was smiling and his heart pounded within his chest at the sensation. "Thank you, Fiyero. It's perfect."

He reached over to place his hand on hers. "I'm glad you like it. You'll do wonderful, Elphaba. I have no doubt." Then he surprised both of them when he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, letting his lips linger for a moment longer than necessary. When he pulled away, she simply stared at him, then immediately looked away.

He was tempted to repeat the action, this time on her other cheek, possibly even somewhere else, but Glinda had spotted them and was making her way toward them. The next few moments were a complete blur; something about Glinda asking him to dance and encouraging Elphaba to join them.

The only thing he knew was that when he glanced back in the direction of the green girl, she had her hand pressed to the spot he had kissed, her face contorted in wonder and confusion. Even as he danced with the blonde princess in his arms, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to hold a different woman in his embrace.

A woman who wasn't afraid to chase her dreams.

A woman who was nothing like he had ever seen before.

A woman who, in a short time, had shaken his world to the very core.

A woman called Elphaba Thropp.

* * *

**Clicks are to button like apple pie is to us ;) Happy Thanksgiving!**


	4. Unseen Kiss

**So it was either write a paper of Showa er Japan or write more Wicked. One guess as to which one won out.**

**4. Unseen Kiss**

* * *

_She's gone._

That was the only statement that Glinda could process on her return to Shiz University from the Emerald City. It seemed to be on constant reply in her mind as she tried to forget, with little success, to forget the events of only hours past. She stared blankly out the window, feeling none of the joy in watching the country side roll by as she had only days earlier. Small drops of rain from a sudden storm clung to the glass surface, mirroring the own droplets that graced her porcelain cheeks.

Reaching to her right, the blonde's hand stilled as she realized what occupied the seat next to her. To anyone who walked by, it would seem quiet strange to see a lovely young woman promptly burst into a fresh round of tears at the touch of her fingers to her own handbag. They might think her daft for digging through it in search of a handkerchief, only to find that it too had been exhausted. Perhaps they would think it strangest of all that she would simply stare at the empty seat next to her, the only sounds to escape her perfect pink lips were soft sniffles with the occasional sigh thrown in for good measure.

Glinda dabbed at her eyes with the worn piece of fabric once more. Let them think her strange. For once in her life, she didn't care.

They didn't know the real story. They didn't know how the _Wonderful Wizard of Oz _was nothing more than a power-hungry man who had upset the balance of Oz and was turning the citizens against the Animals with fabricated truths and falsified accusations. They didn't know that she had simply stood by, swept up in the glory of the Wizard's plan, while her best friend had been the one to see right through his well-placed façade. Even when the man had finally admitted point-blank what his plan had been, Glinda had been ready to justify it to her advantage, just as the Wizard had.

The blonde sniffed again. She was no better than the Wizard.

But she knew of someone who was.

Elphie. Her best friend.

She may have been deceived at first, but as soon as she became aware of the real plan, she had not been afraid to take a stand. Knowing that they had only planned to use her as a pawn to further the banns on the Animals instead of helping to retract them, she had run and never looked back. Glinda could still see the look of horror on the green girl's face as the Wizard had gleefully revealed his master plan as if it were the most glorified thing in the world.

And to think she had almost gone along with it

Not Elphie. Elphie had clutched that book even tighter to her chest and run without a second thought. Glinda had tried to catch her; tried to reason with her. All she would have had to do was apologize. Was that so hard.

"_You cans till have everything you've ever wanted!" Glinda pleaded with her friend. "Just say you're sorry."_

_Elphie had been solemn. "I know. But I don't want it…No." Her own gaze still conveyed her battle, but she quickly amended. "I **can't** want it anymore."_

A fresh round of tears flooded the blonde's vision and she slumped down a little in her seat, not even caring that it would cause her brand new dress to wrinkle. She would give up her entire wardrobe if it meant that Elphie would return and they could go back to living their lives as carefree college students.

But Elphie was gone for only oz knew how long.

In a way, Glinda was proud of her. Admired her strength and determination to give up her own dreams, own freedom, to fight for the rights of the Animals. Her friend was now a fugitive, on the run from those she had once idolized.

And there was no way that Glinda could help her.

_Unless…_

Wiping away the few stray drops that remained on her face, Glinda straightened in her seat, cleared her throat, and turned her gaze to the window once more. The country side had begun to give way to a more urban area and the blonde knew she would be at Shiz before nightfall. The wheels in her head, though dusty, had begun to turn and a slow smile crept up her face.

"I'll make you proud, Elphie," She whispered into the silence of the cabin. "I promise."

* * *

She was exhausted.

After fleeing from the Wizard's palace, Elphaba had made her way as far away from the city as she could as fast as the broom would carry her. The sensation of flying was still very new to the green girl and the first couple of hours had been awkward with a couple of close call that could have resulted in disaster had it not been for her fast thinking. Once she got the hang of it, though, she found it to be quite a comfortable way to travel.

As she flew through the air, the green girl loosened her iron grip on the handle to brush a stray piece of hair that had somehow worked itself loose from her braid. The Emerald City was a good two-day train ride from Shiz and Glinda was scheduled to leave in the morning.

Elphaba swallowed the lump in her throat that formed at the thought of her best friend. She would miss Glinda. She would miss her crazy ideas, their late-night talks, even her irritatingly positive outlook on everything in life. Glinda had been the one person who had taken the time to get to know her. To break past her outer shell and see her for whom she really was.

_Not the only person…_

Elphaba's heart quickened a bit. Perhaps. But that other person also happened to be Glinda's boyfriend. Her relationship with Fiyero often puzzled her. On one hand, he had the ability to press her buttons and irritate her like no other could. He was arrogant, shallow, and in love with his own image.

_But that is just a front he puts on for his peers. You know who he really is._

_Not by choice._ nevertheless, she had to admit that the Prince was much more than he seemed. He had genuinely cared about the cub when he attempted its rescue with her. He had come to her defense more than once when Avaric felt like making her feel two inches tall, though she never would admit that to anyone. Deep down, Fiyero was more than a shallow playboy prince from the Vinkus. He was a person who cared deeply for his friends, lived life to the fullest, and wasn't t afraid to take risks. He was her friend.

A friend who just happened to make her heart beat in double-time whenever he was near, but a friend nonetheless.

_And you didn't even say good-bye._

Guilt flooded through her and she shook her head. She couldn't. It was too risky. No doubt the Gale force was already hot on her tale. To stop now could be disastrous. Only a fool would think it.

Or a woman in love.

The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Sweet Oz, it couldn't be. She was falling for Fiyero. She had been ever since that day they had rescued the cub. But they could never be. He belonged to Glinda.

He always would.

_But that doesn't mean you can't say good-bye to him._

Despite the fact the every fiber in her being screamed for her not to, the urge was too great and she turned the broom in the direction of Shiz University.

* * *

The campus was quiet when she arrived. Apparently, word didn't spread as fast as she thought it did in Oz. Elphaba scanned the campus for the correct building and was relieved to see that the window to his room was open. Glinda had told her about the strange habit of his. He seemed to think that the night air would help to maintain his flawless skin condition. Clearly this was based on no scientific fact and Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle at the bizarre theory. Right now, however, she was glad for it.

Landing on the ledge with almost no sound, the green girl silently crept though the window and into the Prince's dorm room. Leaning her broom against the wall, she stepped silently across the room and stopped beside the bed on the opposite side of the chamber.

Fiyero was sound asleep, a slight smile gracing his handsome face. Elphaba felt her heart rise in tempo once more, partly from fear of being discovered and partly for a reason she couldn't quite identify, and she forced herself to breathe before coming any closer. _You can do this. Just say good-bye and be on your way._

She cautiously took another step towards him, stopping only when she was startled by his sudden shift. When he was quiet once more, she let out a breath and walked the rest of the way to his side. Even in sleep, he was handsome. Reaching out a hand, Elphaba smoothed it though his light brown hair, a smile playing on her lips. "I'll miss you, Fiyero," She whispered into the darkness. "Take care of Glinda for me. She'll need someone to help her though things that even I couldn't."

The Prince choose that moment to mumble something under his breath, causing her to chuckle. "Trying to stop me, are you?" she laughed. "I'm sorry, my friend, but my place isn't here anymore. The Wizard is nothing that he claims to be. Someone needs to fight for the Animals," She sighed. "I know you have no idea that I'm even here, but somehow I know that you would try to stop me. It wouldn't work, you know. Nothing you could do or say would stop me from leaving."

At that moment, his hand found hers in the shadows and the touch caused the green girl to gasp aloud. Unbidden tears stung her eyes and for a moment, she allowed herself to imagine what it would be like to be his. _He's asleep_. Her mind screamed at her. _He doesn't even know you're here._

Giving his hand a slight squeeze, Elphaba worked his grasp until she was free. Not quite ready to let him go, she traced her fingers over his, committing to memory their strong form. One could only imagine what he could do with those hands, things she had never even allowed herself to think of, but suddenly wanted to experience for herself.

But she never would.

The first rays of the morning were beginning to peak over the horizon and the green girl knew she had to be on her way. She had already wasted too much time as it was. Turing back to the sleeping form of the Prince, she leant down and pressed a soft kiss to his check, just as he had done at her party a few weeks before. "Take care of yourself," She said softly. "Don't be afraid to let others see what I've seen."

And then, even though she knew she shouldn't; though it went against everything her head was telling her at the time, she moved her lips lower to cover his. Though it lasted only a heartbeat and though she knew he would have no recollection on it when he awoke, that simple kiss was enough to give her the courage she would need to face the future.

Stroking his cheek one last time, she quickly turned away, mounted her broom and took off into the early morning sky, holding that precious kiss in her heart as a constant reminder as to why she must fight.

* * *

"Train 283 from the Emerald City now arriving on track two. Repeat, now arriving on track two."

Fiyero wound his way through the crows of onlookers as he made his way to the platform. They were coming home today. Glinda and Elphaba. He could hardly wait to see them. Clutching the two bouquets of flowers he held tighter, his gaze searched the line of passengers disembarking the cars.

It wasn't long before he saw who he was looking for-at least one of them. Glinda accepted her suitcase from the steward with a smile and then turned her gaze to the crowd, scanning it for any sight of her boyfriend. He waved until she met his gaze and began making her way toward him.

Fiyero engulfed her in a hug and felt her arms come around him a moment later. "Welcome home." After quickly kissing her, he asked, "Where's Elphaba?"

The blonde's eyes brimmed with tears. "She's gone"

He wasn't sure he understood. "Gone? How can she be gone? What happened?"

She looked around, her crystal eyes darting in every direction. "Not here." Laying a hand on his arm, she steered him to the coach and it was only when they were on their way back to the university that she relayed the story to him. "The Wizard was nothing that he seemed," she said as she gazed up at him. "Elphie saw that and took off to fight for the Animals. I don't know where she is or even if we'll ever see her again."

Sighing, the Prince embraced her once more. "Of course we'll see her again. She's your best friend." But even as he spoke the words, he knew in his heart that it was not likely.

"We have to do something, Fiyero!" Glinda's tone was adamant. "We just can't sit by and let the Wizard do this."

"But how, Glinda? How can we help Elphaba if she obviously doesn't want it?"

Her eyes took on a new determination. "By playing his game. We'll work from the inside. We'll finish our studies and somehow find a way in."

"As long as we don't let ourselves get caught up in the attention."

She scoffed. "Come on, Fiyero. You know I would never let that happen."

He wasn't so sure. "I just wish she would have said good-bye" But even as he spoke those words, somewhere in his memory, he heard, _"I'll miss you, Fiyero….Don't be afraid to let others see what I've seen…"_

"Fiyero?" Glinda's voice called him back. "Something wrong, dearest?"

He plastered a smile and kissed her hand. "Of course not. Come on. Let's get back." That seemed to satisfy the blonde and she settled back against the plush interior of the carriage. It was Fiyero's turn to stare out the window and in the distance; he could have sworn he saw the form of a woman flying on what looked like a worn broom. _I'll miss you as well, Elphaba. More than you'll ever know._

* * *

**Clickly, clickly. Please? :)**


	5. First Kiss

**

* * *

**

Becasue you people are all so utterly amazing, I forwent (is that a word?) my 2 papers that I have due this week and wrote the chapter you have all been waiting for. I hope it was worth the wait. :D

**5. First Kiss**

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes.

For over two years, he had searched high and low, covering nearly every province of Oz, following every lead, leaving no stone unturned.

Nothing.

For two years he had worn the façade of a man on a mission. Then again, it hadn't been a complete deception, had it? He was indeed on a mission.

Just not the one they thought he was.

For two years, he had played their games, masquerading as Captain of the Guard in hopes of capturing the infamous Wicked Witch of the West. With Glinda by his side, the two had worked together to try to get on the inside of the Wizard's schemes. With every passing day, he could see the hope in her eyes as she waited for him to arrive with news, any news, of the whereabouts of her friend. And every day, it broke his heart to see her face fall when his eyes told her before he ever opened his mouth.

They had found nothing. Always nothing.

Until now.

She stood on the opposite side of the throne room, face pale, hair disheveled, and a rare fear flickering in her dark eyes.

She had never been more beautiful.

"Fiyero," She spoke his name on a breathless whisper.

Oh, how he wanted to hold her. To drop this foolish nonsense and just run away with this remarkable woman who stood before him. Nothing in the world would make him happier. Instead he was facing her not as a friend from their school days, but as a authority on the verge of capturing the most wanted woman in Oz. the rifle he held in his hands shook almost indiscernibly as he ordered in a low voice, "Not one more step."

The slight relief that had been present in her gaze quickly disappeared as she realized what he intended to do. "Oh, Fiyero, not you too…"

"Silence Witch!" He spat the order as if he truly believed her to be what he claimed and it broke his heart to see he visibly flinch at the title. _Elphaba, I'm sorry…_

Before he had the chance to say another word, one of his guards dashed into the room. "There's a Goat on the lam, sir."

The Prince's gazed flicked in confusion. _A Goat? What in Oz…. _And then he remembered. _Of course. Dr. Dillamond. _It all made sense now. _That would explain Elphaba's presence_. His eyes met hers once more and he saw her shield of indifference begin to rise. _I need to find a way to get rid of these guards _"Never mind that. I need you to fetch me some water."

Clearly this was not what they were expecting. "Water, sir?"

Fiyero resisted the urge to roll his eyes. If this is how he came across in his youth, he had several dozen apology letters to write. Turning his attention back to his subordinates, he leveled his most intimidating glare on them. "You heard me," he barked. "As much as you can carry."

The younger man exchanged a perplexed look with his comrade, but knowing better than to disobey a superior officer, slowly crept backwards before fleeing the room to do as he asked. Elphaba watched them go, clearly as confused by his request as the young guards had been. She turned to look at him once more, her eyes not quite the stones they had been before. He knew that she had an inkling of what he was doing, but there was still some uncertainty in her gaze. She tried to call to him once more. "Fiyero?"

"I said, silence!" Though it hurt to scream at her in such a brazen manner, he couldn't let her know just yet. There was another factor to consider. Keeping his aim on the green girl, the Prince backed over to where the great iron head sat to his left. Lowering his weapon, his hand caught hold of the back of a robe and pulled the Wizard out in the open. The man had been trying to escape. Turning his weapon on the Wizard, Fiyero heard Elphaba's gasp of surprise as he said, "Don't make a sound, your Ozness, unless you want all your guests to know the truth about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz... " Bringing his gaze back to her, he nodded toward the door. "Elphaba, I'll find Doctor Dillamond later, now get out of here."

Her body seemed to sag with relief and she said softly, "Fiyero, you frightened me. I thought," She paused for a moment as if choosing her words carefully. "I though you might have changed."

He shook his head. "I have changed." _If you only knew._

Before either one could do anything else, Glinda chose that moment to enter the throne room. Still dressed in all her finery, she glided into the center of the room, eyes narrowed in search of her fiancé. "Fiyero? Are you here? What's going on?" When she saw who stood to her right, her crystal eyes immediately filled with tears at a sight she had been waiting over two years to see. "Elphie?" She ran to engulf her best friend in the tightest hug she could muster, which the green girl returned with equal vigor. "Oh, thank Oz you're alive! Only you shouldn't have come. If anyone discoverates you …"

As much as Fiyero hated to ruin this moment, he knew his men would return at any moment. "Glinda, you'd better go."

She sent him a glance that questioned his sanity. Like he should actually believe that she would listen to his demand that she leave after having just discovered the woman she thought she would never see again was still very much alive. She looked at him as if she truly thought him to be brainless.

Until she realized what he held in his hands. "Fiyero," her voice was shaky. "What are you doing?"

He tightened his grasp on the rifle. "Please, just go back to the ball, Glinda." His voice was low, desperate.

She ignored him and immediately went to the Wizard's side. "Your Ozness, he means no disrespect. Please understand! You see, we all went to school together…"

Fiyero was by no means a violent man. The thought never even crossed his mind. However, the sudden urge to throttle is blonde fiancée was strangely appealing at this present time. Not knowing what else to do, he appealed to the green girl once more. "Elphaba! Go!."

She didn't move.

Glinda's voice caused his gaze to snap toward her. "Fiyero, have you misplaced your mind? What are you doing?" She regarded him with confusion and horror, as if he had gone absolutely, stark-raving mad.

Maybe he had.

All it took was one glance in Elphaba's direction. One glance into those deep brown eyes and his mind was made up. Throwing his weapon to the floor, he charged over to her side and said simply, "I'm going with her."

Both women wore shocked expression, but one was colored by hurt and the other with something he couldn't quite identify. Glinda was the first to speak, "What?"

"What?" Elphaba soft inquiry followed. Her eyes asked him the very question her voice couldn't manage. _Why now?_

Fiyero sighed. _I'm sorry it took me this long_.

Glinda watched their silent exchange in disbelief, the impact of the seeming betrayal evident on her tear-stained face. "What? What are you saying? You mean all this time... the two of you... behind my back…" She couldn't even finish the thought.

Elphaba was immediately at her side. "No! Glinda, it wasn't like that, I swear."

"Well it was…" Fiyero winced at the glare the green girl slanted in his direction. "But it wasn't," he quickly amended. "I mean…" At that very moment, his keen ears picked up on the sound of footsteps in the hall. They didn't have time to stand around and play word games. They needed to get out of this place.

Immediately

Grabbing her hand, he insisted, "Elphaba, let's go... let's go!" Before she could protest, he literally dragged her, broom and all, out of the chamber and into the night, leaving the blonde princess to cry out her sorrows to an empty room.

* * *

He was crazy

There was no other explanation for it.

Why else would he be with her instead of in the comforts of the life he was used too?

Elphaba kept her gaze fixed on the man in front of her as they ran from the Wizard's palace. Their breaths were coming in labored gasps, but they kept running. They had no other choice. They could be followed too easily from the sky, so that eliminated the possibility of flying, at least until they got somewhere where she could take off without being noticed. No, on foot was the safest way to go.

She heard the voices of the Gale Force in the distance, no doubt scrambling to catch the fugitive witch and the traitorous captain. She gasped almost inaudibly, but felt Fiyero's hand tighten on hers as a response. Her heart sped up in tempo, not just because of the exercise. What in Oz had possessed him to come with her? She was a wanted woman, a fugitive. Why would he risk all he had worked for just to be with her. Unless…

It couldn't be.

Could it?

Before her thoughts had the chance to go any farther, Fiyero stopped suddenly, causing the green girl to crash into his back. The impact emitted a muffled groan and one of his arms immediately came around to steady her. He mumbled what she thought was an apology, his attention diverted to keeping a sharp eyes out for any possible trouble. When he seemed satisfied that they were safe, only then did he turn to face her. "Welcome back."

Elphaba didn't know whether to hug him or punch his lights out. Instead, she voiced the question that had been on her mind from the beginning. "Why?"

Her direct response surprised him. "Excuse me?"

She sighed and freed her hand from his grasp. "Why, Fiyero? Why did you follow me? Why now?" She turned to face him, her expression begging him to shed some light on what had just happened. "Why me?"

It was his turn to raise his brow. "Wow. That's a lot of 'whys'." A nervous chuckle escaped him. "Which one do you want first?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "How about you just answer the question."

'You never did like small talk, did you?" He murmured as he raked a hand through his hair.

"I find it to be a pointless waste of time," She replied ,continuing to watch him, patiently awaiting his answer.

Seeing he wasn't about to charm his way out of this, he simply said, "It was just something I had to do."

"Really?" One eyebrow rose higher on her forehead. "You _had_ to accompany a fugitive to oz knows where in the middle of the night? I've heard of some strange urges, Fiyero, but that's in a class all by itself."

It was good to see she hadn't changed that much. "I had to escape."

It wasn't enough for her. "Escape from what, Fiyero? You had the perfect life. You were a powerful man with a good job. You were loved by everyone. You had a woman who loved you and that I _thought_ you loved as well. What could you possibly want to escape from?"

The prince sighed and turned away. "You don't understand. It felt like I was living a lie. The polished image, the plastered smiles. None of it was real. It was like I was living in some sort of warped fantasy."

"Some people would kill to live in a fantasy."

"Well, I'm not one of them." He raised his head. "I just had to get out."

She nodded in understanding. "And I just happened to be there. Well, you're free, Fiyero. I just hope you know what you gave up to find it."

Resisting the urge to shake her until she understood, Fiyero simply reached out and grasped her arm as she attempted to brush past him. The touch startled her and her gaze flickered from where his hand rested on her arm up to his face. "What are you doing?" her voice was a whisper.

"Can't you understand, Elphaba," His tone pleaded with her to comprehend what he was trying to say. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I had already found what I was looking for?"

Her eyes were clouded for a moment, but the cleared with realization and she began to shake her head. "No." She began to back away. "No, Fiyero. I can't. Glinda…"

"Is not the one for me," He interjected as he drew her back to him. "I do care for her, but not in the way I do for you. Elphaba, I…" Words left him as he stared into the depths of her eyes, still holding so much doubt.

"Why, Fiyero?" There was that question again. "Why me? Why now?"

This time he had an answer. "Because it was only after you left that I realized that I had fallen hopelessly in love with you." His smile was gentle as he reached up to brush a strand of hair out of her face. "It was only then that I realized that no one in the world could make me feel like you do. I've been searching for you ever since, Elphaba. We all have. My greatest fear was finding you, only to find that I was alone in my feelings"

Her eyes answered his unspoken question better than words ever could. She loved him too. She always had. And it was in this moment, in the midst of the peril that could come upon them at any moment that he did what he had been longing to do since he had realized how deeply it was that he cared.

Bringing his hands up to frame her face, he stroked his finger gently along her cheek. Her eyes closed at the sensation and he leant down to replace his fingers with his lips. He kissed one cheek, then the other. It was only when he pressed a kiss to her forehead that he realized the reaction he had elicited from her.

She was crying.

Pulling back for a moment, he studied her with concern. "What is it?"

Clearly embarrassed by her tears, she shook her head. "It's nothing. I just…never…in my wildest dreams, I never thought that…"

Fiyero drew her to him then. "Neither did I. But here we are. Right here. Right now. And this is the happiest I've ever been." He smiled down at her. "As long as I have you, I don't need anything else." With that statement, he bent his head and covered her mouth with his.

It was everything she had ever dreamed off. His lips were gentle, barely touching hers at first. He made her feel safe, wanted, loved. Elphaba unconsciously let out a soft moan and that seemed to drive him on as he deepened the kiss. His arms held her tightly against him, as if he were almost afraid to let her go for fear of losing her. For once, she didn't care. She held him just as tight.

Fiyero broke the kiss then and the sensation left both of them breathing heavily. They continued to hold each other in the moonlight, Fiyero bringing his forehead to rest against hers. "Now do you believe me?"

She couldn't help but chuckle as she rested her own green hand on his cheek. "No," she answered as she reached up to kiss him again. "But for once, I don't care."

He smiled and brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the palm. "Good. Because I'm never letting you go." He turned his gaze to the West. "As much as I hate to say it, don't you think we should be on our way?"

She followed his line of vision. "It would probably be a good idea." She turned back to him and regarded him with a raised brow. "You're sure this is what you want?"

His only answer was to kiss her again. "Just try and leave me behind."

Elphaba smiled and motioned for him to take a seat behind her on the broom. "Hold on tight."

He smirked. "Like you have to tell me twice."

She rolled her eyes. "You're impossible!"

He only smirked again and tightened his grasp on her waist as she kicked the broom into flight, defying gravity once more, only this time, she wasn't flying solo.

She had her handsome prince

* * *

**Button is very lonely. Please click button and make him feel better?**


	6. Lovers Kiss

**So this chapter royally kicked my butt. My apologies for the wait. Finals are in full swing, which includes three papers. But I find a bit of fluff always helps...;) Hope you enjoy!**

**6. Lovers' Kiss**

* * *

"It might be best to camp here for the night."

Fiyero glanced around the dense forest as he stepped off the broom. To his left, Elphaba did the same and leaned it against a tree before turning her attention to pulling the many twigs, leaves, and pieces of quoxwood bark that had found residence in her ebony hair during the descent.

They had flown for what seemed like hours. It had taken the Prince a while to get used to the sensation of moving through the air on only a slim piece of wood. There had been a few moments where startled gasps had escaped him, causing the green woman in front of him to chuckle slightly. Taking advantage of the fact that she couldn't see him, he had slanted a few good-natured glares in her direction.

"Don't look at me that way, Fiyero," She said without looking back. "I warned you flying wasn't for everyone."

He swore the woman had eyes in the back of her head. "How did you know?"

Another laugh escaped her. "Some secrets are just better left untold."

This only earned her a frustrated groan and she chuckled once more as she had turned her attention back to the sky. It was shortly after that moment that Fiyero has pointed out the great forest to his flying companion, arguing that it would seem a logical choice for their resting place.

Elphaba hadn't been so sure. "Wouldn't that seem just a bit obvious to the Gale Force? Hiding out in a forest is the oldest trick in the book."

"Perhaps," His tone had been practical. "But then again, if you really want to hide something, do it in plain sight."

She had only smiled and shook her head, but began to aim the broom downward to the earth. Fiyero had felt his chest swell a bit at the fact that she trusted him enough to consider his plans and his grasp on her waist tightened almost indiscernibly at the sudden adrenaline rush that came with downward motion. Using his large frame to his advantage, the Prince had arched himself over Elphaba's body and did his best to shelter her from the onslaught of foliage that seemed to grasp for them like bony fingers of an elderly hand. Despite his best effort, some still managed to find its way into their hair and clothing.

It was these bothersome pieces that they were now both trying to remove from their persons.

Fiyero picked a stray lead off of his shoulder. "Do you think we lost them?"

Elphaba glanced over at him, fingers stilled in her long hair. "At least for the moment. The Gilikin Forest is one of the most complex forests in all of Oz. I've hid here several times over the years when the Gale Force was trailing me. Most of the time, they were lost before they had even ventured a hundred yards into the forest."

The knowledge that she had nearly been captured multiple times in the past caused his stomach to churn. Although he was no longer dressed in his uniform, having discarded it in favor of a more comfortable cotton shirt and trousers before they took to the sky, his skin still tingled as if the abrasive material still clung to his body.

Quickly shaking off the sensation, he turned his attention back to the green woman. She had succeeded in pulling most of the debris out of her hair and was now running her fingers through it as if to make certain that everything had been removed. Suddenly wished it were his own fingers that were tangled in those raven tresses, Fiyero released the breath had had been unconsciously holding as he watched her and began to move in her direction. She offered him a slight smile when she saw him approaching, her hands working to replace her hair in the loose braid it had been in when they had landed.

Before he could stop himself, his own hand shot out to still hers. "No." The word was almost a whisper.

She gazed up at him in surprise, silently questioning him as to what in Oz he was doing. Grasping both of her hands in his, he pulled them out of her hair, causing it to fall loosely around her shoulders. "Leave it," he murmured. "I've always loved your hair down."

Elphaba didn't comment on his action, but neither did she argue otherwise. Instead, she merely flipped what had fallen onto her shoulder behind her and reached around him to grasp the lantern. "Do you have a match?"

His brow furrowed at her strange request, but he fished around in his pocket and produced a small package of matches and held them out for her inspection.

She accepted them, eyebrows raised. "I'm impressed."

He shrugged, a wry smile tugging at his lips. "It never hurts to be prepared."

The green girl struck the match and lit the lantern, her face suddenly becoming illuminated in its soft glow. "Are you trying to tell me you've done this before?"

The Prince chuckled at her sarcasm and leaned to press a soft kiss to her cheek. "Only in my dreams."

She blushed a darker shade of green and looked away. "As I was saying, I think it would be best if we camped here for tonight. We're far enough ahead that even if the Gale Force followed us this far, thay wouldn't be foolish enough to try and track us during the night."

"Trying to take credit for my idea, now are we?" Fiyero couldn't resist teasing her. "Lest you forget, sweetheart, it was my suggestion to wait out the night here in the first place." He smirked as she shot him a glare. "You were the one who was unsure."

Her response was simple. "If I could reach my broom right now, you would be in high need of a bandage."

He laughed outright then and gathered her to him. "You and I both know you don't mean that, Elphaba. As much as you hate to admit it, life without me would be exceedingly dull."

She didn't answer for several clock-ticks, only wound her arms around his large frame and held him tightly to her. Clearly not expecting this course of action from the green girl, the Prince returned the embrace for several moments and then called to her, "Fae?"

She drew back then, confusion lighting her expression. "Fae? Where did that come from?"

Seeing that she wasn't going to acknowledge her sudden silence, he simply shrugged and answered her question. "I'm not sure. It just seemed to fit." He paused, "I suppose it could be a play on the middle part of you name. You know, El-FA-ba, 'Fa.' 'Fae.'" Fiyero met her eyes then. "I don't know. If you hate it, then-"

She stopped him with a green finger pressed to his lips. "It's fine." A slight smile worked its way up her face. "Actually, I rather like it. Much better than 'Elphie', anyway." Her face became solemn at the indirect reference to her best friend and she let out a long sigh, shaking her head.

Beside her, Fiyero idly played with several raven strands that had fallen back on her shoulder. "What is it?"

Her answer of "Glinda" caused his hand to still and he turned her face to his.

"Elphaba, we've been through this-"

"No, we haven't." She wretched out of his grasp and stood. "Perhaps you can justify this little tryst in your mind, but I can't." She turned to face him, her eyes clearly conveying the guilt that had been building ever since they had left the blonde behind. "She's my best friend, Fiyero. My _only_ friend." She sighed as she raked a hand through her hair. "At least she was…"

Fiyero was immediately on his feet. "She still is. Elphaba, this is not your doing. I am the on who made the decision."

"But I could have stopped you."

"Not necessarily." Coming up behind her, he placed his hands on her shoulders, running his thumbs in small circles when he felt her tense at the contact. "Hate to break it to you, Fae, but you're not the only stubborn person in the world." He turned her to face him. 'It would have taken a lot more than your refusal to keep me away."

The green girl sighed and leaned into him, resting her forehead against his chest. "Lurline forgive me, but I don't think I would have been able to refuse." Raising her head, she met his sapphire eyes as tears began to fill her own. "I just hate that it had to be Glinda that got hurt."

"I know," he whispered as he hugged her again. "I do too. And this 'little tryst' as you call it, is much more than that." he smirked. "This is a full-blown tryst if I've ever seen on."

She glared up at him. "That's not funny, Fiyero." Clearly she didn't appreciate his poor attempt to lighten the situation.

"I'm sorry." Pulling her back to him, he enfolded her hands within his before she could escape. "In all seriousness, this is what I want. I wouldn't be here with you right now if I didn't. I thought you wanted this too."

"You know I do," Elphaba insisted, clutching his hands tighter. "Fiyero, I love you. You have no idea how much I love you and for some reason only Oz knows," She smiled and rested a hand alongside his cheek. "You love me as well. Never in my wildest dreams that you would be here. Holding me, wanting me, loving me." Despite her better judgment, she allowed herself to be lost in his arms for a moment. "This is all that I've ever wanted, all that I've ever dreamed of. But tell me something." Her gaze became serious. "Can you honestly tell me that if I hadn't shown up when I did, if you had indeed married Glinda? Can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't have been content with that life?"

The Prince let out a long sigh. "Why is it that you always love to make me think?"

A ghost of a smile crossed her lips. "It's good for you."

He slanted a mock glare in her direction before clearing his throat and answering, "I think I could have been content with that, yes."

She dropped her gaze and dropped his hands. "Then none of this had to happen. You could have stayed with Glinda and I could have continued my work in peace. Everyone would have been happy."

His voice stopped her. "I said I could have been content. I never said a word about happiness."

She looked up at him. "Aren't they the same?"

He shook his head. "Not when you've experienced both like I have." Kneeling in front of her, Fiyero drew her down to his level. "Don't get me wrong, Fae. I do care for Glinda. I suppose of some sort of level I do love her. But, Elphaba," His voice became low, passionate. "Elphaba, not even the best times I've had with Glinda can compare to being here with you."

Her face clearly conveyed her disbelief, but he continued, "I've told you before. Nothing can compare. You are the one I want. You are the one I love. Whether it's just for this moment or for an entire lifetime." He bent his head to kiss her softly. "You, Elphaba Thropp, have captivated me in more ways than you'll ever know. I've waited my entire life to feel this way and I plan to enjoy every last moment."

She still wasn't sure. "I still can't help but feel guilty."

"Glinda will be alright. She's stronger than you give her credit for. One day, the two of you will make up and everything will be right again."

She turned hopeful eyes on him. "I hope you're right. Everything is just such a mess right now."

"You think I don't know that? Elphaba, I've spent the last two years in the center of it all. We'll find a way to clear your name."

The green girl said nothing, only pressed her lips to his once more. "I only pray you're right," she said again.

"Of course I am," He replied as he kissed her again. "They made me Captain of the Guard for a reason."

She chuckled slightly, running her long fingers through his brown hair. "I love you," She whispered softly.

Fiyero said nothing for a moment, only searched her gaze. Then, before she knew what was happening, he had crushed her to him, his lips taking hers in a kiss like she had never experienced. Her eyes widened in mild surprise at his forwardness, but suddenly slipped closed as she allowed him to kiss her as he pleased. This was a whole new feeling for her. Their first kiss had been gentle, almost experimental. Their kisses since had been soft, quick pecks or a chaste brush of lips.

Not this.

This was something entirely different. Fiyero moved his mouth over hers in almost a desperate manner, as if he were afraid that this would be over too fast. Despite her lack of experience in the matter, Elphaba found herself returning his kisses just as fiercely. She tightened her grasp on his shoulders, struggling to get closer, even though the only thing that separated them was their clothing. She felt one of Fiyero's arms slide down to her waist and she took advantage of the movement to press herself more fully against him. He groaned at the contact and the green girl found herself smiling wickedly, a strange sensation of satisfaction washing over her at the knowledge that she was causing this.

The next thing she knew, her cloak had somehow ended up on the soft earth and Fiyero was lying beside her, his lips leaving hers to move down the column of her neck and over her collarbone. "Fae," He whispered her name as he moved up to taste her lips once more. "What you do to me."

"Yero," She whispered his own name as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. The slight breath of air she had taken in seemed to clear the haze of passion and she pressed a hand to his chest. "Fiyero, wait."

He did, propping himself up on one elbow to study her. "What is it?"

She laughed slightly. "It's just for the first time I feel…" She paused, and then leaned forward. "_Wicked_!" And then she pulled him down once more, allowing him to show her a whole new way to defy gravity without ever leaving the earth.

* * *

**Clicky, clickly, por favor? :)**


	7. Parting Kiss

**First of all, Happy belated New Year to all of you! I apologize for the wait in this. First the holidays, then a cold decided to get the better of me, so that is why it took so long. I know most of you aren't looking forward to this one, but I hope the bit of fluff makes up for it...:)**

**7. Parting Kiss**

* * *

Fiyero had always been a light sleeper.

From the time he was small, the slightest movement or the quietest murmur could rouse him from the deepest sleep in record time. When he was young, his parents would send him to his room only after everyone else in the house had retired for fear of him awakening, for once he did, it was near impossible for him to return to the call of slumber.

Perhaps even more peculiar was his preference for temperature

In truth, most people loved nothing more than a nice warm bed in which to snuggle deeply and lose themselves in dreams.

He tended to favor a cooler alternative.

Much to the shock-and chagrin- of his parents, the prince had spent the greater part of his adolescence with his windows thrown open during the night. Of course he closed them in the winter. He wasn't a complete moron

The rest of the year, however, the cool night air had brought him a strange sort of comfort. In the spring, the scent of rain could be smelt on the wind and in the summer the occasional cool breeze that would enter his room would offer a sweet relief from the oppressive Vinkun heat.

While both of these times were pleasant, neither could compare to autumn.

Though it did prove to be the coolest of the seasons, save winter, the autumn draft was by far his favorite. It was this time of year that he could curl up in his worn sweatshirt (this proved to be quite a paradox to his parents, but what could they say?) and inhale the slightly spiciness that seemed to be threaded throughout the atmosphere.

Perhaps the fact that it was currently autumn was the reason he had so easily fallen asleep upon the forest floor. The cool temperature of the air coupled with the slight moisture that had happened to seep through Elphaba's cloak made for an easy transition

And yet, strangely enough, it was the cold that woke him.

He stirred softly, faintly aware of the stray beams of light offered by the moon that invaded his eyes as he cracked them open, Lifting his head slightly, the prince squinted in the darkness for any trace of possible danger, his heart returning to it's normal pace upon the realization that they were still alone.

A tower clock sounded in the distance, detectable even within the density of the forest, and Fiyero rested his head against his arm as he counted the chimes.

One…two…three…four in the morning….

The kiss of cool night air caused a small series of goose bumps to grace his skin and he shivered slightly. Funny, but in all of his years of life, he could never recall having had goose bumps.

Perhaps it was the exhilaration of recent events.

Perhaps it was the fear of what could be.

Perhaps it was simply the cool temperature.

Perhaps it was the fact that he had never known such a warmth to compare to the cold.

Elphaba lay asleep against his chest, sated and spent. The only areas that were free from the chill were those where their bodies met.

Releashing a long breath, Fiyero propped himself up on one elbow to study her. The oil from their lantern had long since burned dry and yet he could see her. Every mussed strand of ebony hair, every stitch in her makeshift gown that she still wore, every twitch of her full lips. He could see it all.

She lay against his bare chest, still clothed in her simple dress. He thought it better to save some garments, lest they be ambushed in the haze of their passion, but the gown now hung from her shoulders, disheveled slightly from his eager hands. Her arm was thrown carelessly around his waist, holding him to her in a surprisingly strong grasp and her right leg was tangled within his.

This had to be a dream. How could something so right, so _perfect_. How could this possibly be real?

How many times _had_ he dreamed this? This surreal fantasy in which she was his and his alone. How many times had he dreamed of what it would be like to hold her in his arms, to kiss her with the passion that he knew she possessed. To love her with the same passion. To _be loved _by her in return.

How many times had he allowed himself to imagine her lying in his arms, lips twisted into a knowing smile as she slept. How long as he yearned to hear her cry out his name as he made her his for all eternity. How many times had he awaken from this very reverie, drenched in a cold sweat, only to find himself alone. Too long he had been tortured by this cruel apparition. If this too turned out to be only a dream, it might be his undoing.

Elphaba tightened her arm around his midsection and let out a contented sigh and Fiyero felt his heart flutter within his chest.

This was no dream.

In his mind he replayed every detail of the previous night. Every desperate gasp, every fevered kiss, every frantic grasp, and every smoldering touch was his to remember, his to treasure.

Oz knew, he would do just that for the rest of his life.

The green girl stirred slightly, and for a moment, the prince feared he had woken her. Despite their knowledge of the potential danger that could be upon them at any time, Fiyero was concern for her well-being. She had looked so haggard, so worn, and in his excitement, he had never stopped to consider that she might need rest.

His fears were quickly alleviated when she simply pulled him closer and snuggled down in his arms.

Following her lead, Fiyero lay back down beside her, pulling her into the circle of his arms and resting his head against her crown of raven hair. Allowing his eyes to slip shut, the Prince released a sigh and tightened his arms around her slender frame. To remain like this, his precious Fae sleeping contentedly in his arms, allowing him to simply hold her as he pleased.

To live like this would be his paradise.

Unbidden thoughts of his past chose that moment to enter his mind and a lump forced in this throat at the unwelcome memories. It was common knowledge that he was far from innocent. After all, his reputation had preceded him to Shiz long before he ever set foot on the campus. The mere bodies he had used to dull life's pain when the drink was simply not enough. How many times had he turned in that direction in his youth? His parents had always warned him that it would catch up to him one day, but he never seemed to care. He lived for the moment and nothing more.

How he wished he had listened to them.

What he wouldn't give to take back time and give himself to Elphaba as she had given herself to him. Pure, complete, fully his. In the back of his mind, his conscience told him that he should have waited until they were safe, until she was his in the full sense, in the eyes of the Unnamed God and man. And he swore the next time they drank their fill of one another, they would be.

Shaking his head, he released another sigh. What he would give to have her as his wife. He wanted nothing more. The only question was, did she wish the same? She had sworn one day that she would never allow herself to be possessed by any man. She would never be owned, she said. Never be claimed.

And yet…

To be married to Elphaba, to claim her as his own to love for all eternity, to build a family and a life together.

It was all he could ever hope for.

As he looked down upon her sleeping form, a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. What harm could it do to ask? The worst she could do was refuse him?

And that, he realized, was perhaps what he feared the most.

She began to stir once more in his arms, shifting her body slightly so that her head was now on his shoulder. Fiyero simply watched her, perfectly happy to see her rouse form her sleep.

Perhaps then, it was not all a dream

* * *

She was being watched.

Even through the haze of her sleep, Elphaba could feel a set of eyes following her every movement, even those as small as shifting of a hand or the rise and fall of a breath.

Her first instinct was to strike out openly. Before they had the chance to harm her.

As she came out of her fog of sleep, however, it all came back to her.

_Fiyero…Glinda….Fleeing…**Fiyero…**_

Oh, Sweet Oz, what had she done? Resisting the urge to slap her hands over her face, the green girl let out a silent groan and wished the earth would simply swallow her on the spot. She had betrayed her best friend in the worst possible way. As if running off with her fiancé wasn't enough, she had let the moonlight get the better of her and, in the heat of the moment, forgotten everything but the two of them.

_You have nothing to feel guilty about. Fiyero chose you. You know he never would have been truly happy with Glinda. He chose you. He **wanted** **you.**_

Even as her mind confirmed it, she still had trouble believing it.

"Elphaba?" She opened her eyes to find herself staring into his intense sapphire ones. "Are you cold?"

"Fiyero…" His name was a whisper as she attempted to raise her head. "What time is it?"

He chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her hair. "Just after four in the morning. It seems we've slept longer than planned."

She cursed. "Something I didn't want to do."

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Well, technically, we weren't sleeping the _whole_ time."

She felt the heat rush to her face at his comment and she quickly looked away. Still, she was powerless to stop the smile that was creeping up her face. Did this really happen? Was she certain this was not just one of her many dreams?

As she turned to look at him once more, she knew without a doubt.

This was no dream.

Last night had been something out of a fantasy. For the first time, she had felt wanted, loved. In Fiyero's arms, she wasn't the Wicked Witch of the West, feared by all Oz. In his arms, she was merely Elphaba. A woman that was perfectly content to lose herself in the arms of the man that she…

…that she loved.

And that, beyond all things comprehendible, loved her.

_He loves me._

That knowledge was enough to last a lifetime.

Though every muscle in her body protested, she managed to sit up, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to clear them of drowsiness. She felt Fiyero's hand on her back as he tenderly rubbed it, coaxing her to return to the world of the living.

He offered her a smile when she met his gaze. "Are you cold?"

She returned the sentiment and shook her head. "No." Squinting, she could see the sun rising in the distance. "Don't you think we should be going?"

"Are you sure you're rested?" he asked as he replaced a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You seemed so tired last night and I never thought to ask you."

Elphaba smiled at that, touched by the concern in his voice. "I'm fine. As much as I would love to stay here with you all day, it may be best if we went on our way."

His gaze still conveyed his uncertainty, but he did as she asked and bent to retrieve his shirt that had been discarded in the height of their passion. Shrugging it on, he made quick work of the buttons, moving to help Elphaba with her own dress when he had finished. She smiled her thanks and let out a deep sigh as he bent to retrieve the lantern.

Something about that sigh made him turn. "What is it, Fae?"

Her voice was quiet. "I just wish…"

Lantern forgotten, Fiyero was at her side in a heartbeat, an arm wrapping around her shoulders. "What?"

She met his gaze for a moment, then looked away. "I just wish I could be beautiful for you…"

Fiyero repressed the urge to shake her until she believed him. Couldn't she see? "Elphaba…"

"Don't, Fiyero!" She jerked out of his hold. "Don't tell me that I am," her voice was soft as she spoke. "You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying!" Even as he spoke, he knew it sounded weak. _You're not beautiful…you're breathtaking! _Knowing she would never believe him, he turned her face to him and framed it as though he were taking a photograph. "It's looking at things another way."

She looked down. "I don't believe you."

"Read my lips," he murmured as he drew to him and kissed her softly. It was chaste, but to him it might as well been fireworks. "Marry me," he whispered against her mouth.

She drew back in surprise. 'What?"

He said it again, "Marry me. Become my wife. Elphaba, nothing would make me happier."

She shook her head. "I can't"

"Why not?" He wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

He green girl was quiet for a moment. It wasn't that she didn't want to marry him. To be honest, if was anyone whom would make her repeal to vow to remain single, it would be him. The very knowledge that he wanted her in that way was nearly too much and she cursed herself as tears filled her eyes. "It's too dangerous. I won't subject you to that life"

His eyes bored into hers. "What if I want to be subjected to it? Fae, can't you see? My life is nothing without you. When will you realize that what I have in my hands now is all I'll ever want."

His words melted her heart. How she longed to just forget what lay ahead and jump in feet first. But something inside wouldn't let her. "I won't do it, Fiyero. Not until I know we're safe."

"I can live with that." He drew her to him and rested his head on top of hers. "When we're safe? Then will you marry me?"

Elphaba sighed against him, wondering how in the world he was able to sway her in the simplest of way. "Yes, Yero," She breathed, "When we're safe, I will marry you."

She felt him chuckle. "There now. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

The green girl drew back to slant a glare in his direction, but her expression quickly fell as her ears picked up on a sound in the distance.

Fiyero sensed her unease and asked once more, "What is it?"

"Listen," Her voice was quiet. "Do you hear that? It sounds like someone is in pain."

The Prince strained, but heard nothing. "What do you mean?"

Elphaba craned her neck to hear better, this time a distinct scream of a woman that sounded familiar….."Oh, Sweet oz, no!"

Beside her, Fiyero pleaded to help him understand. "Fae, what is it? What's wrong?"

She turned on him then. "It doesn't make any sense. There's a house flying through the sky, but…It's Nessa," she whispered. 'She's in trouble."

"What? How could you possibly know that?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I just do." She stood and frantically searched for her broom. "I have to go to her."

Fiyero was on his feet in an instant. "I'm coming with you."

"No!" She grasped his arms as he attempted to climb on the broom. "Fiyero, no! You mustn't. It's far to dangerous!"

He knew arguing with her would be fruitless, so he provided the only other thing he could. "Elphaba, Listen to me, listen! My family has a castle in Kiamo Ko. Now, no one is ever there except for the sentries who watch over it. We've never lived there."

"Where do you live?"

'The other castle."

"Oh…"

He shook his head. "Listen to me. It's the perfect hiding place; tunnels, secret passageways." He pulled her to him. "You'll be safe there"

She held him tightly. "We will see each other again?"

"Elphaba…" he murmured into her hair. "Of course. You can see houses flying through the sky. Can't you see that as well?"

She smiled weakly up at him, but said nothing.

He knew that if he continued to stand there gazing into those dark eyes, he would never be able to let her go. Quickly pulling her against him, he kissed her fiercely one last time. "I love you," he whispered. "Now go."

She did as he commanded, knowing that if she looked back, she would lose all resolve. His parting words rang through her mind.

_I love you _was all he had said.

But in those three words lay eternity.

* * *

**Button missed you. Did you miss him??**


End file.
